runescapelorefandomcom-20200213-history
Freneskae
Freneskae (sometimes approximated in the common tongue as Frenaskrae, Feneskrae or Freneskrae) is a realm that exists beyond Gielinor within the multiverse. It was the "perfect" world in the previous cycle of the universe until the Elder Gods absorbed the Anima Mundi of it to revive themselves. It is in eternal warfare and is the home of the Mahjarrat, as well as the more obscure Mahserrat and Chelon-Mah. Freneskae is thought to be a violent, inhospitable place. It is described by a notable Mahjarrat named Enakhra as a dark, war-filled place. }} Guthix calls it "a realm of near constant warfare, that hath developed techniques and weaponry far beyond the inkling of most mortals." Mahjarrat folk tales claim that there is an evil creator-god who resides in Freneskae who created the Muspah, a vicious monster made from all of the parts of the most horrific beasts who reside in Freneskae. According to Mod Osborne, the "evil creator-god" is in fact an Elder God - Mother Mah. It was confirmed at Runefest 3 that players will be able to go to Freneskae during the grandmaster quest Fate of the Gods. The quest was released on March 24, 2014, and now players are able to access Freneskae for the first time during the quest. The surface of Freneskae is highly inhospitable, with various sources of environmental damage facing the player, including lightning, lava and smog-filled air which causes damage over time unless the player is wearing a face mask, masked earmuffs, slayer helmet or a Treasure Hunter Slayer mask. This environmental damage may be lessened if one has the distorted engrammeter in their inventory. According to lore, the universe operates in cycles. At the end of the last cycle, Freneskae was the perfect world created by the eternal Elder Gods (Jas, Ful, Bik, Wen, and Mah). However, the Elder Gods later absorbed the anima from Freneskae to revive themselves and in so doing damaged the world severely, leading to its present state. The Elder God Mah was left behind on Freneskae, seemingly stillborn, and growing up with a severe lack of anima warped and distorted her mind, leading her to create creatures such as the Mahjarrat and Muspah. Despite being eternal, all of the Elder Gods were born in a certain chronological order, with Jas being the oldest and most powerful, Ful the second, Wen the third, Bik the fourth, and Mah the fifth, being the weakest and youngest. They were born on Freneskae, as seen when collecting Mah memories during the quest Fate of the Gods. Each had broken forth from a spherical shell, and each has become associated with a kind of element (such as Jas with sand and air) though according to Mod ??? each more represents an aspect of time than anything else (such as Jas would be progression) and to say "Blah, the elder god of Blah" would be erroneous. Places of Freneskae After the quest, players can use the World Gate and be transported to one of these areas: *The Approach *The Sanctum *The Pit *The Cradle *Elder Halls Lobbying out in Freneskae will take the player outside the World Gate in Gielinor. Teleportation is possible in any situation. The Approach The Approach is the most dangerous area of Freneskae, as lightning strikes, molten lava and smoke hurts players who enter. Scattered throughout the area are various obstacles that players can climb. There are also some healing archways (which have a similar healing output to Regenerate), and the majority of the memoriam crystals can be found here. There is also a landmark behind the world gate in the south west, which marks the original marker for rituals of rejuvenation performed by the Mahjarrat, until Bilrach somehow stole it for his goals. The Sanctum This is where players may talk to Zaros after the quest and deposit memoriam crystals collected from The Approach, The Pit, The Cradle and the Elder Halls. The Pit The Pit contains a Zarosian-like symbol, similar to Nex's room in the God Wars Dungeon. This is where Zaros experimented with the elder energy harvested from muspah to create the nihil and Nex, while trying to find a cure for the Iluijanka. During the Fate of the Gods, players go into the middle and fight four different types of nihil (smoke, shadow, blood, and ice), which resemble the Ancient Magicks spells. After the quest, players must step on the middle Zarosian symbol, which gives players the option to restart the boss fight, fight nihil for slayer/combat, or don't spawn any at all. There can only be two nihil at any given time in the Pit. The Cradle The Cradle is where Mah sleeps until she is disturbed at the end of the quest. After the quest, players may fight Throwing muspahs, Bladed muspahs, and Force muspahs which spawn consistently. A maximum of three muspahs may exist on the Cradle at any given time. Elder Halls The Elder Halls are where the Elder Gods are born, where they consume the anima of the world they are on when they hatch. In the middle is a large rift which takes in any anima that is sent in there. This is where players can find Elder wisps used for Divination. There are five corridors in the halls which lead to the rooms that contains eggs from which the elder five hatched from. Trivia *Freneskae is mentioned in the Abyssal book, as a dimension different from the Abyss. References nl:Freneskae Category:Locations Category:Mahjarrat Category:Worlds